The Last Night
by couldbemoresonic
Summary: What happened the night before Percy Jackson disappeared from Camp Half Blood?  Watch Annabeth's life go from a living dream to a living nightmare as her boyfriend falls in love, and falls out of her life.  Takes place just before Heroes of Olympus.


**Hey, so I haven't written in a while, and this is my first Percy Jackson fanfic… I think it's cute… so this takes place after The Last Olympian, and right before the first book of the new series, Heros of Olympus, (Which I HIGHLY recommend). Once again, I own nothing. EXCEPT THE POWERS OF THE SEA! Nah, jk that's Poseidon… so hope you enjoy **** and **_**pleaseeeeeeee**_** review, it means a lot. U can say mean things (although I wouldn't **_**want**_** that…) but any comment is wonderful **

It had been a whole school year without much excitement… or much Annabeth. She and Percy were boyfriend and girlfriend now, but between school work and her rebuilding of Olympus, he didn't get to see her all that often. On the last date that they had, which was about a month or so ago, he and Annabeth had thought up a great idea between kisses.

"Let's go back to camp early this year," Annabeth had gasped, already excited about her plan. She would be with him at Camp Half-Blood earlier than usual this year. They both had been so used to monster attacks that it was normal to both them and their families at this point. They both agreed to fake an attack on the Monday of their last week of school so that their parents would routinely drive them to the only safe place for their kind: Camp Half-Blood. Surely they would be able to find some privacy at their near empty camp. Some of the campers stayed year-round, but most went home for the school year to be closer to their families. Annabeth and Percy had both gone home for the year, but started to regret it after spending so much time apart from each other. Being demigods, they didn't have the luxury of carrying a cell phone for fear that it would attract monsters. Neither Percy's mom nor Annabeth's parents saw the actual monsters that were attacking for the most part, so when the day came for their plan (and with Annabeth planning, it wouldn't fail; Percy was sure of this) he went up to his mom and told her that there had been an "accident" at school that day with a Fury, and asked to be rushed to camp.

Percy kissed his mom goodbye at the outskirts of the camp's magical boundaries and ran through the arch. He paused just at the entrance on Half Blood Hill to take in his surroundings. The magical mood wasn't broken when he heard his name called from the cabins.

"Perseus Jackson!" He spun towards the voice to see a figure more beautiful than the goddess Aphrodite herself, and that could only be his girlfriend.

"Annabeth," He sighed, taking in her beauty from afar before taking his first step towards her. Annabeth's face suddenly lit up as she ran to Percy. Just before she was in jumping distance, Percy dropped his pack and caught her, spinning both of them until they got dizzy and fell into the grass laughing. Annabeth stroked his cheek,

"So you didn't screw up the plan then, seaweed brain?" Instead of responding, he kissed her, and she laughed, "I missed you."

"I missed you too, Annabeth," Percy replied, staring deep into her eyes. She sat up and put a hand to his chest, pushing him down off of his elbows. Annabeth took this time to kiss her boyfriend passionately until neither of them could breathe.

"Want to go to the beach?" Percy asked hopefully. He was always more confident on his father's domain.

"Mmm… Depends," she replied, contemplating like always, "will you race me there?" Annabeth smiled at him.

"I'd chase you anywhere," Percy responded, blushing, but she laughed,

"Don't you mean 'race'?"

"No, I don't. I'm not sure I'd want to race you everywhere, but I would chase you until forever" Percy said, winking at her, causing her to blush madly.

"Come on, seaweed brain, let's see if you can catch me!" Annabeth yelled over her shoulder as she started sprinting towards the sound of the ocean, knowing he'd be following.

The beach came into sight and Annabeth was running out of breath from the sprinting and laughing as Percy ran right on her tail. She slowed as they reached the sand, causing Percy to run into her, wrapping his arms around her waist and holding her close.

She was stunning in a summer dress that he knew she wore for the occasion. Her eyes were shining and her hair was messy. He leaned over and pushed some of it away as she leaned in to kiss him. They walked with their fingers laced together along the beach for hours, talking about little things: Annabeth's rebuilding project, Percy's new step dad, and things like that.

When the sun began to dip lower into the horizon, Annabeth sat in the warm sand and Percy took his seat beside her, facing the sound. They sat there a while in silence, Percy's arms around her and Annabeth's head on his chest.

"I can feel your heart beat, Percy," She mumbled.

"It's yours you know," he replied, taking a breath, "when the gods were going to let me become a god, and I declined their offer, I debated for a while after whether or not I made the right decision." She didn't speak. "I realized that I didn't. I'm not an idiot for rejecting their offer, I'm just…" He paused, taking another deep breath, "I'm just so in love with you, that any other choice but you would be the wrong one."

Annabeth could have sworn that her heart skipped a couple of beats… Percy had never said "Love" in front of her before, let alone using it to describe his feelings for her.

_So in love_

_So in love_

_Love._

She sat up and looked him in the eyes, her face and his were emotionless, but still full of meaning. He was nervous for what she might do… Until she kissed him. It was a sweet kiss, not a peck, but not making out. It was the best kiss Percy had ever received in his life.

"I'm so in love with you too, Percy," Annabeth whispered. He smiled, a genuine smile, one that was seen inside and out.

She replaced her head over his chest, no doubt listening to the heart in his chest that belonged to her. They sat in silence again, listening to the waves clap against the sand, until the stars came out above their heads.

When they decided it was time for bed, they laced their fingers together once more and headed back to the cabins. Percy walked Annabeth to her door like a good date, and kissed her cheek. He whispered in her ear, "I'm going to remember this night for the rest of my life, I swear" and he kissed her on the lips.

"Thank you," She whispered. There was no need to ask what the thanks was for, it was for him being him and for her being her and them being in love. She kissed him sweetly again and walked inside. Unaware that that was the last night the two of them would spend together for a long time.

The next morning, Annabeth woke up from her dreams into a nightmare… Percy was missing.

**Rate and review please, it means sooo much to me and ill love you forever and ever!**

**Live long and prosper.**


End file.
